bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Misadventures: The Bullworth Psycho: Chapter 6
Michael had just left the gym, he had just finished practice where he was practicing Brazilian Jiu Jitsu. Damn, I'm sore as fuck! He was cutting through the park in front of the gym when he was knocked down by a tall, dark figure. With all that's happened the past four days he assumed it was Whitney. What he had assumed was correct. He hit Whitney point blank in the jaw, staggering him back. Then he felt something sharp hit him in the back of the head, and he fell down. There were two other jocks with him. "I wanted to help." Whitney hissed. "But you dug to deep." With that he was knocked unconcious. Whitney had been waiting for him, with reinforcements. When he woke up he found himself in a cemetary. Where am I? ''He thought, at this point he noticed that his hands were tied by some thick rope. He struggled and while he felt the rope loosen it was no use. "Tell me, Michael," Whitney approached from the shadows. "I tried to help you and in return I thought you would help me.." "You thought wrong," Michael growled with a rage he's never felt before. Him the laid back 15 year-old kid had murderous intent for his foe, Whitney. "You betrayed me.." "You learned to much." Whitney replied with an evil grin. "You found out about the riot and then you enlisted the help of that stupid kid Greg. Someone who had a rivalry with a close friend of mine." He added. "Who?" Michael asked, he didn't expect to get one but it was worth a half-assed shot. "What makes you think I'd tell you?" Whitney gathered his stuff together and fled the location. The two jocks watching over him were ordered to stay at their positions. They were the two that ambushed him back there at the park. It him later on... His knife he kept in his back pocket wasn't removed. He could cut the rope and escape. These two jocks were bigger then him but in a battle with size vs skill Michael would have the easy advantage. He was also outnumbered and unless he could get them to take him individually then he would also be at a disadvantage against numbers and the size of his opponents. The rope felt looser and looser as he cut and when the rope fell from his arms he felt freedom finally. At this point freedom felt bitter as they would soon notice that he was free. With their backs turned to him he snuck into the shadows. He checked his watch and it told him that it was midnight. ''Danielle is probably shitting bricks. '' He made it out of the cemetary pretty much unscathed. When he got back to his apartment his sister came forward almost like a cop. "Where the hell have you been?" She asked, sounding very worried. They both equally cared for each other. "A few jocks ambushed me..." He replied trying to calm his sister. "... They jumped me, no big deal." His sister at this point was almost apalled by his statement. "No big deal!?" She shrieked, "you know how dangerous this town is at night?" In fact he did know how dangerous this shithole of a town was. "There's school tomorrow so get your ass in bed." She said before hugging him. Her small frame dug into his much larger frame. "I love you." Michael said. "I love you, too." She replied. His mature young sister was growing up, he knew it would be harder to keep her safe. Including in this place but he would do whatever it took. She finally let go after what felt like an eternity, a very happy one though. He rarely hugged his tough, rough sister. They were both 'bad to the bone' and felt that they never needed hugs or caring but they did. They both went to bed. Michael was having a tough time falling asleep. So many things were racing through his head. His rivalry with Whitney, or his friendship with Greg and C-Money. All he knew was that whatever happens next he has those that are there for him at his side during this rough time. "How the hell did he slip by!?" Whitney was fuming like an angry dinosaur. "He's nearly six feet tall, he can't just slip by!!" He was shaming the two jocks who were humiliated by the sudden turn of events. "It was dark, I couldn't see him!" A jock shot back with an excuse. "You two fucking knuckleheads. Get back to the dorms right now and look out for him at school tomorrow. If you see him don't try to fight him just come to straight to me." Whitney said, making up the rules as he went. "I need to tell Gary about this." At this point the two jocks stared at him. Gary was the one that caused trouble two years ago. Now that they learned of Whitney's intentions they were caught in a game. A game that Ted was gladly throwing them in. It was about 7:00 in the morning when Michael had risen from his slumber. He quickly took a shower and had breakfest and arrived at the school at 7:30. The day was shaping up to be a much better day then the previous. With him being ambushed and what not. The weather was shaping up to be a sunny day and a good end to the week. It was Friday and Michael had Art and Music, possibly his two favorite classes. He still had time to kill so he started off for the cafeteria and when he got there he saw Greg and C-Money at a table. He went over to them. "Whitney fired the first shot last night." Greg looked at him with this remark. "We're gonna have to fire back." Michael finished, and the humor had left his voice with that. "Somehow you're connected to this," he said, looking at Greg who had a confused look on his face. "The prefect?" C-Money asked. "Did you tell him?" Michael asked Greg and he nodded. "Yeah, he's hardly a prefect, unless all prefects are baby killing psychos." Now the humor and sarcasm was fluent in Michael's tone. "They are.." Greg replied. This irony created great communication between these three. "Well that's great, Greg do you know a place where Whitney might hide from us?" Michael said. "Being that you know the town better then I do," "I have no clue," Greg replied to Michael's dismay. "What happened last night?" Greg questioned. "They ambushed me, knocked me out and took me to a cemetary, we can go there after school and check out the area. They tied me up with rope and turned it into a Nazi investigation." He said sarcastically. "They mentioned your name," Michael directed to Greg. "Apparently you attacked one of Whitney's friends?" There was some confusion in his voice. Greg looked at him with a confused look as well. "Look if you guys see Whitney today could you tell me?" He asked. "I've got a little unfinished business with our prefect friend." The class bell rang and his first class of the day was Art with Miss Philips. Luis went up to Juri. They had a get out of class free card because of Whitney's handywork to get them out. "How did he get past us last night?" Luis asked Juri. "I don't know, one minute he was there the next he was gone, strange." Juri replied, somewhat struggling with words of the English vocabulary. A prefect came around the corner and they took out their hall passes, the prefect reluctantly shrugged them off. "I was looking forward to issuing beatings..." He replied, sadly. "Facist pig," Juri said when the prefect was far enough away. "Do you know Mike's class this period?" He asked Luis. "I'm not sure, why didn't Whitney get us a schedule? Goddammit!" "His head is up his ass," Juri replied. They both laughed but there was much strain in their voice. They both feared Whitney. He was bigger and stronger then them and he wasn't on steroids, it was his natural body. So naturally he was stronger then both of them. The class bell rang for the first period class and the halls were once inhabited again. Michael went to see C-Money at his locker. "What's up big guy?" He approached C-Money. "Not much dude. sup with you?" "School.." Michael replied sullenly. He strongly resented the education part of school and only really went for his friends. He did good in Art, English, Music, History, and Gym but struggled everywhere else. "I agree, you doing anything after school?" He asked Michael. Almost like he wanted to hangout or do something. "Training from six until eight. I can do something before or after that," he replied with a smile. C-Money nodded, "Meet me at the movie theater, Greg and I are seeing an action movie, we can hang there." He stated. "It's at five until seven. Interested?" Michael nodded. "See ya, dude." C-Money said leaving to go somewhere else. Michael left the school campus for home, he had a lot of time and he could have actualy food and not the crap that was fed to him at Bullworth. When he got home he noticed his sister had the same idea, as she was having a home cooked meal as well. She even had a plate waiting for him. "I figured you'd wanna come home to eat actual food, and I'm feeling nice today," she said sounding rather innocent. She played the tough act very well but she was a lovable girl and he apprieciated having her. Michael happily sat and ate a meal with his sister. "Make any friends?" He asked her with his mouth full of food. "You fatty," she joked. "Yeah with this kid named Trent and all his friends, and I punched this chick named Mandy. Just because she's a Junior doesn't mean she'll get away with shit like this." She pulled her tough girl attitude on. "What is 'this?'" He was curious, his sister could be punching this girl for no reason or standing up for herself, and if she was he admired her for her toughness and fearlessness. If she stubbornly punched her that wouldn't be very good, at all. "The bitch shoved me," she said shurgging, not even giving much thought about it at all. "I gave her a taste of her own medicine in knocking her on her ass." She said with an unrivaled pride. Michael grinned in reply. "I'm proud of you." Michael replied. Michael had finished his meal and had made his way back to the school with five minutes to spare before his last class of the week. He spent his time waiting on the bench. When a two jocks walked by him as he sat there. They were the jocks from the incident last night, they've been possibly trailing him throughout the school day. "Hey, ugh you are going to get it." The Russian one, Juri said. Michael rose to his feet and slipped out of the way of a lazy right hook. Michael was taking on two guys at once. Luis charged forward and ran right into Michael's stiff jab knocking him on his ass. Michael hit Juri's body with a heavy knee that left him out of breath. Then hit him with a powerful left hook that knocked him to the ground. By this time Luis was standing and took Michael down from behind. He was throwing punches from the top and Michael threw elbows from the bottom which were causing Luis to bleed. Then they were broken up. The prefect had taken them both to the principal. He looked disappointed to see Michael in his office at this time in the day. "Michael and Luis, from what I get you two were fighting. What happened?" He asked. Luis was the first of the two to speak on his part, and it was indeed a lie. "Juri and I were heading to our last class when he came out of nowhere and ambushed us." His false innocence was sickening. "We fought back in self defense," Dr. Crabblesnitch nodded and then turned his undivided attention to Michael. "They swung at me first and I fought back purely in self defense." He said, contradicting Luis's fantasy fight. He could tell that he wasn't making an impression on Crabblesnitch. "Luis, you may go." He said to Luis who now was grinning. He had suceeded in his subterfuge. Michael had sighed in disappointment. "Mister Diaz. You are one of the most unpopular kids in the school right now. You've also made friends with many lackluster students like mister Ryder, and mister Mason." He spoke with authority, almost as if he was scolding a young dog. "This is your first warning, do not get in trouble again." This infuriated Michael. The often coolheaded kid was turning into a firebreathing murderous dragon. Crabblesnitch never even took Michael's side and got him in trouble solely on his reputation. "Now get to class, I'll write a note for you," he said writing on a small piece of paper, then handing it to Michael. "It's sad that your third day of school you're already getting into trouble. Don't let this get between your education," he pointed towards the door and Michael stormed out and to Music class. After class Michael went to go meet Greg and C-Money at the movie theater. When he got there they were waiting for him as planned and the entered the theater to watch the movie. The movie was bland and lacking in variety, it was almost to a point of torture at how stupid this movie was. The effects were something from the ancient times. Or maybe just the 1980s, either way this was the opposite of modern and even if it was trying to look like an 80s movie it failed miserably. The acting was poor and Michael was bored to death. Two hours passed and the death sentence of a movie was over. "That was the worst fucking movie of all time!" He exclaimed before they even left the theater. "That was pretty bad," C-Money agreed. "Want some Vodka?" Michael took a long drink, nearly emptying the bottle of it's contents, "hey now, save it for us too!" C-Money yanked the bottle from Michael. The taste was bitter in Michael's mouth, he couldn't really make out the taste but the Vodka left a lump in his stomach and made him feel sick. When he got home he had a bit of a headache going on. ''Fucking lightweight, ''he joked to himself. He laid down on his bed and got his phone from his pocket to text his head coach. '''Michael: Hey, Tony. I can't make it tonight. Feeling sick as a dog. See ya tomorrow.... Hopefully.' He put the phone down and quickly slipped into a deep sleep. It was several hours later when he awoke, probably around 3 AM. It was his phone ringing, He was curious, who the hell calls at three in the morning. Whoever this is they certainly got a death wish. Then he checked the caller ID. It said 'unknown number', he pressed the answer button, "hello, who is this?" "Hey, Michael," Whitney said. "Oh, and you expect me to sit here and listen to you when I could be sleeping?" Michael pointed out, "you're an idiot if you think so." "Why don't we end this, tough guy?" He said sounding bloody mad. "I already have guys going after Greg, and C-Money, I've basically left you alone. You can thank me by coming to the park at 9:00 this morning. Things can get settled once in for all, the mature way." "Beating me up isn't very mature," Michael laughed, "also, I fight back." Whitney had a sly chuckle at this comment as well. "Just come on man," he said. Michael thought about it for a minute, this guy must think he's really all that. ''but he wanted to truly end this, once and for all. "Fine," he replied, "I'll be there," "Alright, this is the park in front of the gym you train at," he gave him simple directions, "remember, you come alone." He put big emphasis on alone. He really stressed it, there was something going on and if someone else came then that would certainly put a damper on all his plans. Whitney was really looking forward to something, you could tell it in his voice, and whatever it is, it doesn't sound good. Michael came to the park. He thought it was going to be a trap so just in case they bring weapons he brought one too. His knife was sharpened and ready for anything they pulled out of their sleeves. Whitney appeared from the shadows behind Michael. "So, you came?" Whitney said, all of the sudden Michael heard a click and he turned around on instinct, and when he turend he saw that Whitney had a gun. ''Fucking psycho! Michael had realized his stupidity in bringing a knife to a gun fight, well it wasn't his fault either. Being that he didn't own any real guns anyways. Of course he never expected to get shot down by this escapee turned Bullworth Prefect. "What the hell?" Michael growled. "I never did realize that the mature way was pointing a gun at someone and shooting them," he said with a hint of smartass in his tone. "Oh shut up," Whitney replied. Then Greg came out of the blue and knocked the gun out of his hand. Michael joined in on the fight. Whitney was bigger then them but they were faster and could capitalize on him being heavier and slower. Hours later, after Whitney had been sent back to the Asylum Michael was relaxing at home. His first week at Bullworth out of the way. Now, he realized something... This is gonna be one crazy year. Category:Blog posts